


I love you...

by Some_Horny_Weeb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Horny_Weeb/pseuds/Some_Horny_Weeb
Summary: Ok so I wrote this in my free timeA little summary:Illumi had been harming himself and Hisoka helped him kinda??It's a lot of porn too, and this is so bad but if you wanna read this go ahead:))
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Part 1)

Illumi opened the door to his room. He took off his Blood covered shoes and threw them into a random corner of his room.

He Limped into his bathroom from tiredness and turned the knob on the bathtub and removed his bloody shirt as the tub filled up. He stared at at his inner arm. 

He stared at all of the slits on his wrist. He could feel the tears in his eyes starting to rise. He zoned out for a second before hearing a knock at his Bathroom door

"Illu~ are you in there?" Hisoka asked

"Yes" Illumi replied 

Hisoka opened the door slowly, as if he were saying "I'm coming in"

"You should ask permission before waking into someone's bathroom" Illumi Scoffed

"We're friends aren't we? It's no big deal"

"For the last time Hisoka, we aren't friends" Illumi Growled 

"Ah then what are we?"  
Illumi grabbed a needle from his pant pocket and threw it in Hisoka's direction. Hisoka caught it in between his fingers.  
Hisoka noticed The cuts and Slits on his wrist but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"I'll kill you" Illumi said, as his Bloodlust began to leak

Hisoka chuckled "I love the feeling of your your bloodlust Illumi, it really turns me on" 

Illumi looked at him with disgusted look on his face 

"Hisoka, you are deplorable"

"Ah but you love it"

"No I don't- and can you get out?"

"Why? Are you shy?~"

"No. I just want to take a bath in peace."

"Ugh, Fiiine~ I'll wait outside" Hisoka rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bathroom. Illumi waited until he heard the click of the door.

He took off the rest of the clothes he had been wearing and turned off the knob.

He slowly lowered himself into the warm water. His wrists stung because they hadn't properly healed yet. But Illumi didn't care. He sat down in the warm water and began to relax. He sunk into the tub to were only his eyes were above the water.

He sat back up and grabbed soap off of the side of the tub and poured it into his hands and began to wash his hair.

Illumi always kept his hair clean, the thought of greasy hair made him cringe so he made sure to wash it everyday. Illumi rinsed his hair and sat back. Then he suddenly felt horrible pain from his wrist. He looked at his wrists and saw an unhealthy amount of blood coming out of them and filled the tub. Illumi looked at his wrists once more and then passed out.

After and hour Hisoka got bored of throwing cards at the wall. He had covered Illumis wall with cards.

"Ugh, what is taking him so long!" Hisoka whined

"You know what, I'm gonna go check on him"

Hisoka got up from the chair and walked up to Illumis bathroom door. He knocked.

"Hellooo~ Illumi?"

This was strange, Illumi always replied when someone called his name. Even if he was sleeping.

"Illumi? Illumi!"

Hisoka began to feel nervous 

"Ok, I'm coming in"

Hisoka opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw his friend laying in bloody water in the bathtub.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (part 2)

"Illumi!" Hisoka Screamed.

Hisoka ran to the bathtub and lifted Illumi out of the bloody water. He saw blood seeping from Illumis wrists 

"Shit! Does he have a Medkit in here?" Hisoka Laid Illumi on the couch next to his bed.

He searched in Illumi's Drawers, Cabinets, and his Closet.

"Damn it! Where could it be?"

Hisok searched under Illumis bed and found a Medkit

"Ah yes!"

Hisoka ran over to Illumi and began to help stop the bleeding 

"Damnit Illumi! I should have said something!" Hisoka Silently cursed Himself.


	3. Chapter 1 (part 3)

Illumi started to open his eyes. He saw hisoka sitting on the bed with his head down. He saw hisoka was...Crying?

He had never seen Hisoka cry before. It was strange, so Uncharacteristic for him.  
Illumi sat up.

"H..Hisoka.." Illumi whispered 

Hisoka's tear filled eyes widened as he heard Illumi's voice.

"Illumi!"

Hisoka lifted his head and pulled Illumi in for a hug. Illumi could hear Hisoka's Sniffling in his ear as the clown had his arms wrapped around him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Illumi was confused

"That you were hurting yourself? I was seriously worried about you!"

Illumi lifted his hands and looked at his wrists. They were all bandaged up.

Illumi stated to cry. Warm tears fell down his pale face.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone cared about me, I'm worthless.

"NO! That's not true!" Hisoka screamed as his tears continued to fall.

"You have worth! And anyone who makes you think differently, I'll kill them!"

Illumi's tears were falling from his face like waterfalls. He Sniffled and cried into his hands. 

Hisoka crawled closer to Illumi and pulled him into his chest.

"It's ok, I can stay here as long as you need" hisoka whispered to Illumi.

Illumi cried into Hisoka's arms for hours, and Hisoka sat their holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It’s honestly so bad.. ;-;


End file.
